One-Shot Deja Que Me Quede Contigo
by TheNarutoHistories
Summary: Personajes perteneciente a Hiro Mashima. Este One-Shot es totalmente de mi propiedad. Categoría: Romance.


_Mi primer One-Shot / es de NaLu realmente me a encantando como a quedado asi que espero que a ustedes tambien les fascine._

One-Shot "Deja que me quede contigo"

Cada día que pasa es increíble, tan solo al mirarla mi corazón ya late con mucha euforia y Pasión. Esto era lo que había querido, como no me di cuenta antes… después de todo, ella fue la dueña de mi corazón todo este tiempo. Aún recuerdo cuando todo esto empezó…

Flash Back.

Lucy y yo estábamos regresando de una misión que habíamos realizado en conjunto los dos. El dinero que se ofrecía en la misión no era muy buena, pero si era suficiente para pagar el arriendo del departamento de Lucy.

La misión no era muy difícil, solo era atrapar a algunos bandidos que rondaban por esa zona con frecuencia. Decidí acompañarla sin dudarlo, se preguntaran ¿Por qué? Pues porque, teníamos buena química cuando luchábamos juntos. Además de que estaba aburrido en el gremio.

Después de que regresamos, ella se fue con su típica sonrisa, diciendo. –Gracias Natsu, por acompañarme. No pude creer que me sonrojara con la sonrisa de ella. Me despedí de ella, mientras la veía caminar hasta su departamento.

No dejaba de mirarla, mi mente pensó que debería estar ahí con ella, mi corazón anhelaba que fuera con ella, pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Después de que ya no la pude ver más, me fui al gremio. Me sentía raro cada vez que me quedaba mirándola fijamente. Supuse que cuando llegara al gremio haría alguna misión para intentar despejarme un poco. Pero quien se imaginó que esto terminaría así...

En el Gremio.

Estaba todo tranquilo, era raro, pensé que los encontraría peleando a todos como siempre. Era algo característico de Fairy Tail.

Entre y me senté solo en una pequeña mesa que estaba en la esquina. No lo entendía ¿porque pensaba tanto en ella? no era la primera vez que me sucedía esto, ya me estaba pasando hace tal vez unos 3 meses atrás.

Solo apoye mi cabeza contra la mesa, quería intentar relajarme y no pensar en nada. En eso ciento como el ruido de una silla era arrastrado hasta mi mesa, solo de curiosidad me pregunte quien era, levante la mirada para encontrar a una pelirroja sentada frente a mí sonriendo, preguntando de inmediato. Que donde estaba lucy.

Le respondí, con una sonrisa forzada. –Se fue a su departamento.

Note como Erza suspiraba de manera larga, pensé que no era bueno. Pero no tendría sentido que me golpeara ya que no he hecho nada.

Fue cuando entonces me pregunto.

-Y ¿Por qué no fuiste con ella?

Erza me hizo abrir los ojos, era verdad. ¿Por qué no fui con ella? Sin pensar le respondí a Erza.

-De seguro tendrá que hacer sus cosas. –Dije desanimado–. –No puedo estar siempre molestándola en su casa sabes…

Esa respuesta que le di a Erza no me gusto, claramente me gustaría estar ahí con ella. Pero ya no me era tan fácil, con tan solo mirarla me ponía nervioso. Es verdad antes entraba a su departamento las veces que quisiera, me comía sus raciones de comida, Incluso dormía a veces en el sillón de la sala, pero ahora era todo muy distinto, siempre me preguntaba. ¿Qué es lo que me sucede con ella?

-Natsu. –Dijo Erza mirándome seriamente–. -¡Ve a verla! –Replico con autoría la pelirroja de cabello liso.

-Te acabo de decir qu- .No pude terminar de decir la frase, cuando me impresiono el acto que había hecho Erza. Había sacado una rosa roja realmente hermosa. Mire incrédulamente a la pelirroja que sostenía frente a mí aquella rosa roja ofreciéndomela, con una sonrisa. Supe las intenciones de lo que quería intentar lograr.

Sin resistirme le correspondí la rosa, mientras acercaba la rosa a mi nariz, y le daba un pequeño olfateo, se me formo una sonrisa y le di las gracias a Erza. Sin pensarlo me levante y Salí corriendo.

-Suerte, Natsu Dragneel. –Susurro aquella pelirroja, sonriente.

Ya era un poco tarde, tal vez serán las 20:00 pensé. Mientras tanto, corría hacia el departamento de Lucy sosteniendo con fuerza aquella rosa que me había obsequiado Erza.

Llegue en unos 10 minutos tal vez, me quede mirando afuera de su apartamento mientras dejaba salir un nervioso suspiro. Entre despacio, subí las escaleras cada vez más nervioso. Y cuando llegue me quede pensando en que decirle… estaba muy tenso, incluso sudaba un poco. Intente de llenarme con valor como pude. Y toque su timbre, mientras ponía la rosa detrás de mi espalda cubriéndola. Al menos quiero que se sorprenda con la rosa.

Sentía los pasos venir desde la sala, pensé en salir corriendo pero era muy tarde, ya estaba aquí y tenía que afrontar como todo un hombre. En eso abre la puerta. Que para mi sorpresa, parece que se había duchado. Un dulce aroma brotaba de ella, que hacía que me volviera loco.

Una toalla traía en sus manos, estaba secando su cabello por lo que había notado.

-¿Natsu? –Pregunto la Rubia sorprendida al ver al chico frente a su puerta.

-Ho- Hola Lucy. –Respondí a su pregunta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto extrañada la chica, llevando la toalla frente a su cabeza y comenzaba a secarse.

-Eh… Bueno. Vine a verte. –Dije con una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro, no sabía cómo debía de actuar.

-¿A si? –Pregunto la chica, dejando pasar a este.

Lucy me dejo pasar a su pequeña morada, mientras ella avanzaba yo la seguía por detrás lentamente sin que se diera cuenta de que traía una rosa.

-¿Qué haces con la mano atrás? –Pregunto la chica, dejando la toalla estirada en un sillón.

Es ahora o nunca. Fue lo único que pensé. Solo saque la mano de mi espalda y le mostré la rosa, mi mirada se corrió de inmediato estaba muy sonrojado. Como para mirarla a los ojos.

Note que se sorprendió un poco, incluso no me recibía la rosa en los primeros 10 segundos. Cada segundo era una eternidad. Así que hice un último esfuerzo y le dije que era para ella la rosa.

Ella mientras me miraba sorprendida decidió aceptar la rosa y dejo salir un "Gracias Natsu"

Ese gracias fue de lo mejor, me sentí estupendo. Note que ella estaba un poco sonrojada, pero de seguro que fue por la impresión que sintió al ver que yo, le haya dado una rosa.

Note como se acercó la rosa a su rostro y olfateo el aroma dulce de aquella Rosa Roja. Me dijo que iba a ir a ponerla a un florero con agua, yo solo le sonreí y le dije "De acuerdo"

Ella se fue a la cocina, yo me quede en la sala, vine sin ningún plan. Que debería de hacer ahora. ¿Intentar besarla? De seguro me golpearía. Así que me conformo con ver su sonrisa. Mientras ella sea feliz, yo también lo seré.

Pero al menos, me gustaría abrazarla, aunque sea solo de 15 segundos. Quiero experimentar el tenerla entre mis brazos. Ella llego con un florero con agua donde había puesto la rosa, y con una pequeña sonrisa la puso en una mesa, que se hallaba en la sala.

Se veía tan hermosa, que de seguro en algún momento. No podría controlar mis impulsos. Solo quería un abrazo, acaso era mucho pedir… eso…

Mi cuerpo se comenzó a mover solo, logre avanzar hasta donde se encontraba ella, me coloque enfrente mirándola fijamente.

Note el nerviosismo de ella, incluso todo el tiempo que permanecí frente a ella, no fue capaz de mirarme a los ojos. Estuvimos tal vez unos 2 minutos parados frente a frente. Hasta que ella logro romper ese silencio abrumador.

-Traeré algo para comer. –Dijo la chica, con un pequeño balbuceo nervioso.

Fue entonces cuando reaccione sin pensar, mis brazos poco a poco fueron apoderándose de ella, así es la abrase. Ella no hiso nada por intentar separarse de mí, incluso inclino su rostro en mi pecho suavemente.

Podía sentir las palpitaciones del corazón de Lucy, ella estaba tan nerviosa como lo estaba yo. Aunque no me haya correspondido el abrazo con sus manos, si se dejó abrasar por mí. Agarre un poco más de coraje, quería algo más, tal vez si la… besaba podría darme por pagado.

Me comencé a separar un poco de ella, use mi mano para agarrar su barbilla con suavidad y levantar su rostro hacia arriba. Quería ver esa mirada tan tierna que la caracterizaba. Estaba sonrojada, de seguro que yo también estaba sonrojado, pero eso ahora no importaba.

Mientras más nos mirábamos era mayor la tensión en el ambiente. Me fui acercando poco a poco hacia su boca, note como ella no se intentaba alejar de mí, esta es mi oportunidad me dije a mi mismo. Hasta que…

Ella coloco sus manos en mi pecho, y logro separarnos poco a poco.

-Esto no está bien… Natsu. –Insinuó suavemente ella.

-Lucy… Yo. En ese momento agarre sus 2 manos junto a las mías. Y le dije.

-Yo… Me gustas Lucy… Me gustas mucho…

Ella más sonrojada se puso después de escuchar mis palabras, y otra vez tome el control de la iniciativa me fui acercando lentamente a ella, de nuevo.

-N- no… Natsu… espera… -Dijo suavemente mientras tenia a centímetros al peli rosa de su boca.

-Lucy… Te quiero mucho…

Note que esas palabras debilitaron a Lucy, eso logro que me pudiera acercar a ella y lograr darle un beso.

Un dulce beso, que ella aunque pareciera que no quería. Logro corresponderlo. Estuvimos 2 minutos besándonos, sin apartarnos uno del otro. Después nos apartamos porque, ya nos estábamos quedando sin aire.

En eso incline mi frente junto a la suya.

-No quiero separarme de ti… Lucy. –Le dije a ella, mientras soltaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Natsu… tu, de ¿verdad me quieres? –Pregunto la rubia mirándolo fijamente.

-La palabra "Te quiero" queda pequeña, en comparación por lo que siento por ti. Eso le dije, por fin lo había entendido, yo estaba enamorado de ella…

-Así que la palabra correcta seria, "Te Amo" Lucy. –Dije terminando la frase, haciendo que sus ojos quedaran con lágrimas.

Ella sonrió y toco mi mejilla, para acto seguido besarme nuevamente. Estaba realmente feliz, esto es lo que realmente quería.

-Lucy, ahora que estas entre mis brazos no te dejare ir. Así que "deja que me quede contigo"

Ella solo sonreía ante mis palabras, mientras asintió con su cabeza varias veces. Ese día me quede con ella, durmió en mi regazo. Yo solo acariciaba su mejilla mientras la observaba. Así que esto era lo que definitivamente sentía por Lucy… era amor.

Al día siguiente, fuimos al gremio, para nuestra sorpresa estaban todos reunidos. Ya se imaginaran la cara de sorprendidos que colocaron algunos al vernos entrar a Lucy y a mi agarrados de la mano.

Con esto una nueva etapa en mi vida se estaba realizando. Solo le pedía a mi padre que me diera las fuerzas necesarias para proteger a la chica de mis sueños…

FIN.

 _Bueno espero que les haya gustado. espero en algun futuro realizar otro one-shot. pero por el momento, me centrare en el Fic Te Odio, Pero Tambien Te Amo._

 _PD: Estoy trabajando en los capitulos del fic asi que espero y sean pacientes :)_


End file.
